


Serenity

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, M/M, gayson, gif!fic, stason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU - In which Stiles is a returning alumni who is also Mason’s favorite author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing based on those gifs I found. Mason is srsly becoming a fave of mine. And I'm still working on the 2Cool sequel so stay tuned! - FD

Stiles Stilinski’s “Trickster Trio” series chronicling his SPN best friends and their trials and tribulations helped Mason to understand his best friend Liam’s predicament and ultimately gave him the tools to keep them both alive.  

Stiles’ words were a huge influence on Mason for years and now he was there in the flesh!  Mason cheered like a madman, barely noticing the tears welling up in his eyes.  

One streamed down his cheek, but he didn’t care.  He continued sending praises to his idol on the stage.  The moderator shushed them and all he could do was stare, shocked at this opportunity.

Today was his day, in his pocket laid a ticket for a meet and greet after the presentation and he had a list of questions for his favored scribe.  Nothing could make this day better.

Except.. was Stiles  _looking at him?_   Oh my GOD!  He is!  Stiles is looking at him, and he’s waving.. and he’s telling Mason not to cry!?

 

  

 

Mason clasped his hands, praying to God for the following things:

  * The courage to flirt with Stiles at the M&G
  * The audacity to ask him out
  * The patience to become integrated into his pack
  * The wisdom to plan a tasteful wedding that seamlessly integrates both of their styles.  
  * The humility to let Stiles choose Mount Rushmore for their honeymoon instead of Jamaica like Mason wanted. 
  * The foreplanning to realize they’ll just go to Jamaica on their first year anniversary.  The one before they start having kids.



Mason shakes his head, smiles and cries more, maybe even most of all.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com


End file.
